


They don’t know about us

by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Donna and Jessica are BFFs, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她需要緊握一雙細小的手，那雙手的主人不曾感受憐憫和善意，他是一件人型武器——塔利亞讓她帶走達米安，保護和教導達米安是她的責任，塔利亞離開她的父親，這是她能夠給予最好的，她不准許雷霄利用潔西卡和達米安。<br/>塔利亞讓潔西卡了結她的過去。</p>
<p>她選擇拯救一隻紅色的知更鳥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>>>>><br/>Story Inspired by Dad! Jason AU from fishfingersandjellybabies and The Changeling Series written by Silverspidertm2. Thank for introducing a generously caring Jason to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

題目：They don’t know about us  
作者：天寧  
配對：二少四少親情向，隱dickjay和timjay  
出處：[別問筆者，筆者表示不知道]/Young Justice動畫系列/ Under the Red Hood  
分類：PG-13  
性轉換  
桶哥性轉—Jessica‧Christina‧Todd  
AU設定

 

警告：我不擁有他們，他們屬於高譚。  
這文的兩隻紅色知更鳥的相處參考N52，二少的經歷是重啟前的《紅頭盔：迷失歲月》和N52的《法外者》的混合品。

以下內容全屬個人觀點，與現實組織、國家及軍事機構無關  
筆者對文章保留一切權利，謝絕所以無授權轉載或抄襲  
OOC出現，Bug很多請原諒

 

>>>>

[1]  
提姆喜歡在思考時坐在二代羅賓的立體投影前，那隻被殘忍地謀殺的年輕知更鳥全身籠罩在冰藍的電光中，她微蹙著眉頭，在多米諾面具下嚴肅地凝視提姆和他手上的微型電腦，讓他更專注地思考和推算。  
迪克和少年正義聯盟的元祖們也不知道提姆的小習慣——但他相信全能的蝙蝠俠一定知道，那怕正義山是夜翼的管轄區——迪克更是故意地避開這間特別的房間，這是一個凝結亡魂的空間，猶如墓園般肅靜而陰冷。提姆能夠聽到他的呼吸和空調系統運作的聲音，他在他的思維宮殿裡拼湊著案件的碎片，讓它們變成一幅完整的畫像，一條連貫的線條。  
他的偵探技巧帶領他走入蝙蝠俠的世界。他推斷出哥譚女王的黑騎士嚇人面具背後的身份，提姆在報刊和新聞報導上看著蝙蝠俠因悲痛而迷失，潔西卡‧陶德的去世讓黑騎士步入自我毀滅的道路，海少俠的變節和閃電小子及阿提密斯的退隊令夜翼抽不開身，蝙蝠女沒有足夠的力量把蝙蝠俠拉回來，提姆為她加上重量，讓她固定蝙蝠俠。  
可是他們還不足夠，布魯斯身上的那道傷口還在流血，他是停住了，卻像被困在洪水的災民一樣舉步維艱。  
提姆猜想潔西卡並不樂見這般絕望的黑騎士，提姆在他的跟蹤行動裡窺見潔西卡自信又輕挑的笑容，蝙蝠俠在她的身旁微笑著，他們迎著哥譚的夜風穿梭在高樓和小巷間。布魯斯的床頭櫃上放著潔西卡和他的合照，相中的假男孩的嘴角有著芥蒂醬的汁液，她正把她的熱狗與布魯斯分享——提姆悄悄地把那張合照擦拭乾淨，他實在不忍心看到阿爾弗雷德心碎似的表情。  
阿爾弗雷德和布魯斯有著相同的傷口，老管家依舊在早上泡上一杯香甜的茶，放在廚房的一個空位上，任它冷卻。提姆裝作看不見那杯冷掉的香草茶，他乖巧地喝著阿爾弗雷德為他準備的鮮榨橙汁，不時回報布魯斯的小問題。

提姆以為這是他的日常，他在學校、哥譚和正義山穿梭，聰慧的少年懂得分配他的時間，他不需要蝙蝠俠和夜翼為他擔心——他們的擔子很重，提姆不希望給予他們更多的壓力。  
但年輕的羅賓從未想到他會被用作實驗用途，他被綁在實驗檯上，稻草人不知道給他注射了什麼藥物；少年臉色蒼白，他細小的身體抽搐著，提姆發不出聲音，他感到身體裡的細胞都在發脹。稻草人在旁觀察羅賓，他在平板上記錄少年的藥物反應，他期望新的藥物能夠打敗蝙蝠俠和他離巢的藍色知更鳥。  
腦袋短路的瘋狂科學家對他的犯罪夥伴缺乏興趣，緊盯著螢幕上的數據。一個蟲洞開啟，電力和巨大的能源碰撞並形成風暴，它嘗試捲入周遭的雜物，科學家瘋狂的笑臉刺耳，他抓著他的頭髮，猶如聖誕樹下的小孩般著迷地盯著蟲洞。  
他的笑聲突然停止，科學家直直倒下，像是一根木棒，他的腦袋狠狠地撞上地面，稻草人趕過去查看他的脈搏，科學家緊閉雙眼，他微微地打鼾。稻草人警惕地四盼，他從褲子後拿出手槍，躲在提姆的背後，沒有比羅賓更好的盾牌了，蝙蝠俠和夜翼也動不了他。  
稻草人暗自竊笑，狙擊手彷彿看穿了稻草人打的小算盤，一條黑色的緞帶猶如一道瀑布般從倉庫的上層落上，狙擊手優雅地翻滾而下，她穿著黑色的衣服和護具，長衣的內襯是明爛的火紅色黑色的披風和明紅色的兜帽，她的眼睛藏在多米洛面具後，黑色的面紗遮掩她的面容 #i。  
稻草人突然很想吐嘈竟然有人比他包得更密實，他開了幾槍，狙擊手敏捷地躲開，她的動作帶著蝙蝠一族的迅捷靈敏；狙擊手拋出煙霧彈，稻草人的心跳慢了一拍，槍聲響起，他吃痛地嘶叫著抓緊他腿上的槍傷，黑色的格鬥皮靴狠狠地撞上他的臉，他眼前一黑暈了過去。  
狙擊手蹲下身小心地檢查稻草人的狀況，她確定他已經暈厥，她從後腰抽出塑膠手帶綁縛稻草人的四肢，亦給予科學家相同的待遇。  
她看著實驗檯上的羅賓，虛弱而無助，他像是一隻受傷的幼鳥，在冰冷的地上扭動身體，等待羽翼折斷的時刻。狙擊手讓槍口對著羅賓冷汗密佈的額頭，她在扣板機上的手指顫抖，她的內心猛烈地掙扎著——替代品，布魯斯的背叛，達米安滴血的長刀——她緩緩垂下槍，呼出一口氣，她的怒火依然在燃燒，但提摩西‧德雷克不應是承受她的憤怨的人。  
她恨的是小丑，和背叛了她的布魯斯，可是她必須放棄這份灼熱的恨意，這份毒藥不能幫助她。  
她需要緊握一雙細小的手，那雙手的主人不曾感受憐憫和善意，他是一件人型武器——塔利亞讓她帶走達米安，保護和教導達米安是她的責任，塔利亞離開她的父親，這是她能夠給予最好的，她不准許雷霄利用潔西卡和達米安。  
塔利亞讓潔西卡了結她的過去。

潔西卡解開羅賓的束縛，她在羅賓的萬能腰帶翻出解毒劑，她為提姆注射解毒劑，重新激活被稻草人做了手腳的定位裝置。  
她守在提姆的身旁，血色漸漸回到少年的臉上，他呻吟著搖晃腦袋，嘗試坐起來。潔西卡抓著黑綾盪回上層，她融入陰影，悄然離去。  
她不確定提姆看見她。

 

>>>>  
TBC  
>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

布達佩斯 ( 威尼斯 ) 、法蘭克福 ( 日內瓦 ) 、紐約 ( 哥本哈根 ) 和大都會 ( 高譚 ) ，潔西卡小心地安排他們的逃亡路線，達米安不是太高興他必須隱藏他的姓氏，但潔西卡告訴他塔利亞也用了假名入境，他們利用假的美國護照入境 —— 茵卡德 ‧ 潔西卡 ‧ 顏森 (Irmgard Jessica Jensen) 和鄔利克 ‧ 達米安 ‧ 顏森 (Ulrik Damien Jensen) ，丹麥移民的第三代，他們的母親是一名中東美人，父母離異 —— 達米安狠狠地盯了海關人員一眼，他皺著眉頭緊牽著潔西卡的手。

「小 D ？」潔西卡疑惑地喚道，「怎麼了，你看到黑衣人了嗎？」

「 >tt< 」達米安的眉頭皺得更緊，他拉著潔西卡到運輸帶提取行李，跑鞋磨擦著灰黑色的花崗石地板。七歲的男孩不喜歡海關看著潔西卡的樣子，他知道潔西卡是名美人，她能夠輕易讓男人伏倒在她的腳下，她不需要她的武裝或是拳頭，她只需要眨動那雙藍綠色的眼睛，在黑色的睫毛下凝視男人。

塔利亞喜歡把潔西卡打扮得漂亮，他的母親給予潔西卡晚禮服和凱夫拉的戰鬥服，白晢的長腿在高衩的長裙下若隱若現，她嫵媚的身姿絕不比名媛失色；身披黑色的戰鬥服和紅色的兜帽的她是刺客聯盟的神秘利刃，帶領著青銅虎等人奪取非洲的霸權，突然塔利亞把達米安交給她，他被她抱在懷中連夜逃跑。

達米安嘗試詢問潔西卡他們逃跑的原因，潔西卡當時沒有回答，他終於在日內瓦國際機場的書店找到答案，正義聯盟再次粉碎光明會的陰謀，報紙上蝙蝠俠飛躍的身影猶如黑色的鷹隼，蝙蝠俠和忍者大師的衝突日益劇烈，他的外祖父需要籌碼。

  


他和潔西卡是牽制蝙蝠俠的籌碼。

  


潔西卡的眼睛閃爍著奇怪的綠光，那是浸泡拉撒路之池的證明，她凝視著與夜翼並列的羅賓，肩膀因憤怒而僵硬，她的嘴唇顫抖，達米安以為她會哭泣，她卻平靜地走進書店，為他買了一本兒童文學小說和迪士尼愛麗絲夢遊仙境的電影小說。他們下榻的酒店是一間連鎖經營的旅館，達米安無聊地坐在她的身旁，潔西卡撫著他的短髮，聲音低柔的為他唸故事，淋浴露的香氣和潔西卡溫暖的身體讓達米安暈暈欲睡。

潔西卡和達米安再沒談及蝙蝠一族和光明會，他們裝作遊學的美國遊客，途中有些無事獻慇懃的男士熱切地幫助潔西卡，達米安用力地握緊潔西卡，他狠狠地盯著那些想要從他手中搶去潔西卡的男人。

潔西卡真的沒有覺得達米安像貓咪般張牙舞爪的樣子很可愛，真的，可惜他是一隻蝙蝠崽，她漫不經心地想。他們的行李到達，潔西卡伸出手，站在她身旁的高大男性已經為她取下行李，達米安亦拿起他的小箱子。

她微笑著點頭致謝，想要接過行李箱，高大的男人露出迷人的笑容，他長得俊俏，穿著黑色的貼身西裝，寬闊的肩膀和壯碩的雙臂更添他的魅力。潔西卡完全不為所動，她的養父和養兄可是高譚女性的夢中情人，她甚至挑起他的毛病 —— 身型比不上布魯斯，笑容沒迪克的好看，眼睛沒有布魯斯的藍 ……

「不，讓我來吧，顏森小姐，」他說，瞥了眼行李上的標貼，他輕易地推著兩個手提箱，「你們想要體驗高譚的公共交通嗎？還是你們已經訂了車？」

「茵卡德，」潔西卡假笑道，她按著達米安的肩膀，「我們已經有車了，謝謝，高譚的公共交通對旅客不太有善。」

「非常正確，但它們延誤的時間已經改善了，感謝韋恩企業，現在我們只需等待半小時，」男人笑道，他領著潔西卡和達米安前往專車接載區，「嗨，抱歉，你聽說過布魯斯 ‧ 韋恩嗎？」

「高譚甜心，誰會忘記他在情人節那天的表現？他為了薇亞還是安娜貝絲掛在 WE 上的那塊粉紅色牌子足夠讓整個高譚的女性愛上他，」潔西卡輕快說，達米安呆呆地張開嘴巴，「是的，鄔利克，那時你還很小，大概沒有印象了。」

「你是高譚人？」男人興奮地問，他們到達接載區，「甚麼原因讓你回來了？」

潔西卡的手搭上男人握著拉捍的手，她用眼神示意達米安上車。「家族亡故 (A death in the Family) ，」黑髮的女人哀傷似的說，她緩緩接過她的行李，乘著他失神的瞬間轉身離去，不讓他有機會把寫著電話號碼和姓名的餐巾擠進她的手，「謝謝你的幫忙，先生。」

  


四十五分鐘後他們到達他們的新居，那是潔西卡早前設立的安全屋，她肯定她死前所造的安全屋已經不能用了。安全屋位於高譚較富裕的地區，治安以高譚的標準算是不錯，達米安需要一個安穩的成長環境，她長大的地區絕對不是一個好選擇，黑髮的男孩會受不了的。

大樓的外牆用紅磚砌成，塗作黑色的戶外防火梯在樓間穿梭，拱窗和框架窗佔去牆許多的面積，公寓有著良好的採光和獨立暖氣系統，兩房兩廳的公寓非常適合家庭居住，玄關的地板是印花的西班牙磁磚，棕色栗木和深灰橡木的環保地板分別裝飾他們的公共空間和寢室，達米安注意窗框的警報器和潔西卡按作者姓氏整齊排列的豐厚藏書，全是經典文學和實用的工具書，他懷疑潔西卡在書裡藏了好幾技手槍。

達米安打量房間，缺乏個人風格的簡樸裝潢和 IKEA 的傢俱，設計新穎的燈飾散發鵝黃色的燈光；他跳上床，厚軟的床舖雖然比不上他在刺客聯盟的床舖，但達米安決定不跟潔西卡計較。男孩拉開深色的遮光窗簾，他推起框架窗，高譚帶著工業廢氣和雨水的陰冷空氣洶湧地填滿他的房間，達米安輕咳著關上窗，潔西卡在門邊竊笑。

達米安狠狠地盯著潔西卡，她壞笑著揉揉他的頭。「歡迎來到哥譚，」她佯裝歡悅地說，「這兒的窗子只是裝飾，或是出入口，嘿，別這樣，小 D ，這是事實。」

「你應該找一個更舒適的安全屋，」達米安批評道，「這兒太……平民了。」

「我們就是平民，小 D ，」潔西卡解釋道，「普通的高譚小市民，毫不起眼，過目即忘。」

我是蝙蝠俠的兒子，惡魔之首的外孫！達米安在心中吶喊，他懊惱地抱胸，彷彿在責怪潔西卡愚昧的選擇。「母親不會准許的，」他抱怨似的說，「這兒不符合她的標準。」

「我相信她不會介意的，」潔西卡說，她在他的旁邊坐下，「畢竟你的安全勝於一切。」

達安米思索著她的話，他的母親留下太多的空白，他無法填上正確的答案，拼出完整的句子。「……母親很信任你，」他說，「為什麼？」

「因為我是死去的羅賓，小D，」她平靜地說，達米安幾乎捕捉不了她一閃而過的傷痛，「她知道我會保護你，不會讓你步上我的舊路。」

「甚麼？」

「你不能成為義警，」她嚴肅地說，「我不會讓你成為羅賓，更不會讓你穿上制服外出打擊罪惡，看在上帝的份上，這太瘋狂了。」

「你曾經是羅賓！」達米安反駁，他感到被冒犯了，「你不能阻止我！」

「我能，而且我比任何人更有權力和責任阻止你，因為我被小丑殺死了，」潔西卡冰冷地說，達米安張開口，他不能反駁潔西卡，「不，小D，別想你的訓練和智慧能夠拯救你，你還沒見識高譚該死的瘋子們，尤是小丑，他不能用常理來推測。」

  


>>>>

TBC

>>>>

**Author's Note:**

> i. 筆者參考了Arrow裡Nyssa al Gaul的造型，Nyssa姐和Sara也好美。


End file.
